Concrete Angel
by eternalreader62
Summary: Max and Angel are sisters who get abused by their father Jeb. After hiding their scars for most of their lives something bad happens that leaves Max more hurt than ever. I'm bad at summaries. rated T for violence. R&R. Some FAX but more of a sad story than anything else.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I know you all probably hate me for not updating my other story, You Lost My Trust, But Here's Another Chance. I can't think of a way to make it work. Sorrry, but if you have any ideas on how to incorrperate cyber bullying into it. COMMENT! and you will be my new best friend! Well not really, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I can't spell so sorry if I spell things wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. James Patterson does. But I do own the plot!**

**Concrete Angel**

**Prologue: **

Hmmmmmmmmmm, how do I begin? Well, I guess I start at the beggining. It all started when My mom met Jeb. They 'fell in love' and got married. Not long after, I came into the world. My name is Maximum Ride. I don't have their last name. I don't want it. Anyway, so I came and my mom left. She left when I was three. Jeb blamed me. He said it was all my fault that she left, but I knew better. I knew he had been abusing her to make her do what he wanted. EWWWWWWWWWWWWW. So he then turned on me. First it was the odd thing here and there. He'd push me down the stairs, tripp me up, that sorta thing. But then it got bad. He started hitting me, beating me up and he even knocked me unconcious a few times.

Then he met Dr. Martinez **(A/N: How do you spell that?)** And everything started getting better. He stopped hurting me and eventually, they got married. When I was eight Angel came into this world. She was beautiful. My little sister that I swore I would protect. Jeb started drinking. Things got bads again. But he only hurt me and Dr. M. He left Angel alone.

Until one day, he came home extra drunk and tryed to hit Angel. Dr. M jumped in the way. He was so drunk that he just kept hurting her. I took Angel by the hand and we went to our room. The next day we came out to find Dr. M dead. I was eleven and Angle was three. The same age I was when my mom left. He blamed Angel and started to beat her aswell. I tried to protect her. I'd jump in the way or direct attention to myself instead.

Right now. Well . . . My name is Maximum Ride. I am 14 years old. I had a little sister named Angel. And this is my story.


	2. Change Number Uno

**Hey guys! I've got four updates so far. YAY! I would like to thank Skatzaa, VampiresExplodeInLight, TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub and imalittleangel for reviewing! :) you guys rock! I know the last chapter wasn't very long and I'm gonna try to make this one longer I PROMISE! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I . . . Do . . . Not . . . Own . . . Maximum . . . Ride . . . :'( But I do own the stroy line :D**

**Chapter 1: Change Number Uno!**

I guess you could say that everything started to change when we moved. The reason we moved was because our neibours were starting to get suspisious. I could hardley blame them. I'd find it suspicious too if every night I heard my niebour's kids screaming in fear and pain. Please tell me you noted the sarcasm. It was why we moved but come on! How were they only just getting suspicious!?

Anyway, we move to a small town in the middle of nowhere. And we moved into a small house. It only had one bedroom. I know what you're thinking; WHERE THE HELL ARE ANGEL AND I GOING TO SLEEP!? Well, it was a small house, but it was two stories. So Angel and I had to sleep under the stairs like Harry Potter. Let me just tell you, I'm 14 and haven't seen no freaking Hoggworts invitation yet.

The house was simple. Red bricks, brown roof. White painted inside walls, simple funiture. Under the stairs was actually quite big. There was a single bed matress on the ground and it only took up half the space. Then there were two stacks of clothes, one was Angels and one was mine. On the bed we had an old woven blanket that hardley kept us warm and nothing else. At all. The only other thing in there was a torch - so we could actually see! - and a crumpled photo of Angel and I, taken on Angels 3rd birthday. Before everything went bad again. Every night Angel would stare at the picture and I would tell her stories about how our lives used to be. She was too little to remember. We could talk for hours. It was the most fun we ever had. Oh! before I forget. We also have a first aid kit in there too. We stole it from the bathroom. But there were like three in there so it didn't really matter.

Anyway . . . so we moved their and got our 'room' set up. Then came the hard part. I told Angel to wait in our room and she nodded, golden curls bouncing, while her blue eyes, filled with innocence, looked at me warily. She was six but knew enough to be twice _my_ age. And I'm 14. Anyway, she did as I said and I set off in search for the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway unsure of how to proceed. I needed to know wheather we would be going to school or not. Jeb senced my presenc and turned to face me. "What do you want!" He was sobber, thank god! He was still mad, but he was less likely to hit me. "I was wondering . . . Will Angel and I be going to school?" I was prepeared to run if I had to. "Oh course you are!" He yelled. I finched. He stood up and walked over to me. "Do you think I want to see your face all the time!" It was then I noticed the half empty liquor bottle in his hand. He wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sobber either. With that he slapped me hard across the face. Then he walked off, up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

I was alone in the kitchen. This never happened. I grabbed My messenger bag and Angels school bag and ran over to the cabnit. **(A/N: spelling?) **After putting a packet of chips in Agels and a Packet of chips in mine, I grabbed a loaf of bread. This could last us weeks!

When I arrived back at my room, I saw Angel staring saddly at the photo. "Hey Angel? Guess what?" I said smiling. She looked up and saw the bread. She grinned. I sat down on the carpeted ground and pulled the door closed. "And that's not all. We're going to school so I snagged these." I explained opening the school bags to reveal the two packets of potato chips. She jumped up and hugged me. "Who knows how long this is gonna have to last us but, it was worth it." It seemed only then that Angel noticed the red mark forming on my face.

"Do we have any concealer left?" She asked. I pulled three tubes out of my school bag and put them inbetween our clothing piles. Yea, so what if I stole them from our niebour. They were rich and if we didn't hide our injuries we would get even worse ones. Give me a break. I pulled two pieces of bread out of the plastic bag the loaf was in and handed one to Angel. We ate in silence.

When we were finished we decided it was time for bed. After crawling under the thin blanket Angel asked, "Can you sing for me?" I looked at her, bad idea. She was using Bambi eyes. These work on anyone - except Jeb, monster! - so of corse I gave in. "Fine I said. As she started driffting off I sung the onlyb lullaby I knew.

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars:**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

I only just finished when I drifted into a peacful dreamless sleep.


	3. It's Just A Blood Nose!

**Hey guys! So far I've had 7 reviews and I'm very happy about that. In this chapter we get to meet Iggy and Gazzy and Nudge!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride. Sadly. But I do own the plot! But not the characters so, whatever.**

**Chapter 2: It's Just A Blood Nose!**

My eyes snapped open. It was pitch black and I had no idea why. Shouldn't light be coming through the window? Then the events of yesterday came flooding into my brain. Oh, thats right. We moved. I don't have windows in my room anymore.

I gentally shook Angel awake. She slowly opened her eyes. I turned on the torch and set it on the ground faceing one of the walls. Finally we could see. "We have school today." I told her handing her a peice of bread. I didn't have one. I could last until lunch and eat some chips. That way the bread would last longer.

I got changed into a long sleved, plain, black v-neck shirt, and my faded, blue jeans. I then put my well-worn sneakers on. After pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I handed Angel a long sleved dress and stockings, and her black, ballet fats. While she was changing I applied the nessasary concealer and put a few school books in our bags. I'd had them for a while now, hoping that one day we would go to school. Angel never has, and the last year I went was the year Dr. M died.

Angel didn't need any concealer. I had managed to get her to her room the last time I got a beating. She was safe.

I handed her bag to her and put the strap of mine over my head. I grabbed Angels hand and ever so quietly opened the door to the hallway. No one was there. I hurried Angel out of our room. We were free. I pushed Angel out the front door and was just about to follow when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned automatically. It was Jeb. And he was drunk. He lurched forward and punched me in the face. Only he got my nose. It didn't break, but it was bleeding. Bad. Then he smiled and handed me a peice of paper. It had the name of our school on it. With one hand cupping my nose and the other holding the paper I turned and left, but not before I heard a rough "Have a nice day." In a sarcastic tone.

Angels eyes widened when she saw me. And almost instantly she pulled a tissue out of her bag and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said as I held it up to my nose. She took the paper and walked up to a boy who looked about my age. I followed her. What? We got beaten up ever day by our own father. Give me a break!

She handed him the paper and asked, in the sweetest voice ever, "Um, excuse me but, do you know how to get to Riverside All Ages School?" I know, weird name for a school, but there was a simple reason for it. It taught children from their first year of elementry/primary all the way to their last year of high school. "Yea. Thats my school. You two can just walk with me. I'm Iggy by the way." He said looking up. He was very pale, had very pale blue eyes and strawberry blong hair. His eyes widened when he saw me. I guess he had a good enough reason. My nose was bleeding a pool of blood.

"I'm Max and this is my sister Angel." I said. My voice sounded kind of weird because I couldn't breath through my nose. You know how your voice sounds wierd when you hold your nose? That's what mine sounded like. "Um . . . What happened to your nose?" He asked. On the outside I looked the same as before, but on the inside, I was freaking out! "I walked into the door." I lied. I knew he could tell I was lieing but he said nothing about it.

"Well, you can't go walking around all day with a bleeding nose. Come with me." He said turning towards one of the houses. Angel and I froze. Can you say, STRANGER DANGER! Iggy rolled his eyes. "To fix your nose." He said with a 'duh' tone. Ohhhhhhhhhh. With that I grabbed Agels hand and followed the weird guy.

When we got to the front door, instead of going strait in like someone would normally do when it was their house, Iggy knocked. "This isn't your house!" I all but yelled in his face. He shugged. Then a boy who looked about eight opened the door. "Hey Ig. What did you do?" He said looking at me in alarm. "I didn't do anything Gaz. This is Max and Angel." Iggy said gestruring at use. Angel waved. "This is The Gasman, Gazzy or Gaz as most call him." This time he gestured at the little boy who looked an awful lot like him except his hair was litter and his eyes where the same shade as Angels.

After that somewhat strange introduction, Iggy pushed past Gazzy like he owned the place. Well doesn't he just have great manners. Gazzy rolled his eyes, told as to come in, shut the door after us and asked the questione I knew he was going to ask. "So how'd you do break your nose?" I could tell he didn't want to offend me by asking but wanted to know. "I walked into the door. And It's not broken." He raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't object.

Then Iggy came back with a first aid kit. We had to stay there for a while until my nose stopped bleeding and then I had to clean my face and reapply my concealer, so I made the classic excuse of going to the bathroom so I could clean my face and reapply my concealer. I was just walking out of the bathroom when Í heard a bomb and a shriek. Then I sprinted back to where I left Angel.

When I got there I was shocked at what I saw. Iggy and Gazzy were lughing so hard that Gazzy fell over, Angel looked confused and ran over to me, and a mocha skinned girl with dark brown hair stood drenched in what I hoped was water.

Then she started talking. "That is the last time I come to your house in the morning to walk with you guys to school. I have come to school wet at least eight times and that's not inclueding the whipped cream insident. OMG who are these people? OMG that little girl is so cute! She looks like a little angel! I love her hair. OMG! That older girl is soooooo pretty! You should let me give you a makeover! Then you would look even prettier, if thats even possible. What are you guys doing here? And why is the first aid kit out? What happened? how come I've never seen you before?"

I swear my ears were ringing by the time Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. Then I guessing she licked him because he jumped back screaming and wipping his hand on his shirt. I tried to answer her questions. "Where here because I had a blood nose and Iggy decided to come here to fix it. The first aid kit is out because I had a blood nose. I had a blood nose. Its our first day. Did I get them all?" I said turning to Iggy. He nodded.

"Well then. I'm Nudge." Wow, short sentence. "I'm Max and this is my sister Angel." How many times was I going to have to introduce myself today? "Well it's nice to meet you. Anyway. We might want to run before we are late to school. Again. " She added looking over at Gazzy and Iggy. Then we all sprinted out of the door and to the school as fast as we could without leaving onyone behind.

**I know. Long chapter and it didn't really do much, but whatever. They had to meet Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge so there. I know what your thinking. What about Fang? Well thats a surprise for the next chapter. Ta-ta! **


	4. Don't Laugh At Me!

**Hey guys! I haven't updated for a few days and I was listening to my iPod when insperation struck! Well, not really, I just decided to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter. My computer doesn't have spell check so I'm sorry if I spell something wrong! This chapter is the one in which we meet Fang! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any songs I use in this entire story (I forgot to write that when I used Safe and Sound!) but I do own the plot! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Laugh At Me!**

_Max P.O.V_

It turns out we got to school with ten minutes to spare. Nudge voulentered **(A/N: spelling?)** to take Angel and I to the office. She made Gazzy come because he would have to show Angel around the junior classes. Iggy, being the gentalman he is, ditched us the first chance he got saying something about finding someone called Fang? I couldn't be bothered asking and just went with Nudge.

In the end I have almost all of my classes with either Nudge or Iggy, so there were no problems finding my way around, and Angel had almost all of hers with Gazzy. So as soon as we got our schedules we went in search of our lockers. Gazzy took Angel to hers on the other side of the school and Nudge took me to mine. The whole school seemed like a maze of corners and hallways to me. Nugde knew this and showed me the map on the back of my schedule.

When we got to my locker I checked my schedule and found out that I had Maths and English first, then a break then Biology **(A/N: spelling?) **a whole school assembly, lunch, then Social Studies. So I put everything in my locker except for; my bag of chips, a maths book, two spare books, one for English, one for Social Studies, and refil pad for writing random notes down like homework.

When I shut my locker and looked up I saw Iggy annoying some kid dressed in all black with black shaggy hair and dark, almost black, eyes. Then I looked over at Nudge who was pretending not to know either of them. Surprisingly she was already dry and she had reaplied her make-up while I was dealing with my locker. I also noticed the she had redone her hair. This girl came prepared for anything didn't she?

Then the bell went. Nudge grabbed my hand and led me through the maze of a school and to our classroom. Then I remembered that I gave Angel the only pen, pencil and red pen that we had. "Nudge do you have any spare pens?" I asked sheepishly, looking down atv my shoes. "Sure. I always bring spares. Some people can't get any at all. I'm guessing you don't. Take a red pen, blue pen, black pen, rubber, pencil, pencil sharpener, ruler and highlighter. Don't worry if Angel doesn't have everything. She most likely only needs a pen and penci. If she needs anything else I can give her some at morning break." I took the supplies with a thankyou, wondering just how much stuff she could fit in her bag without it looking weird.

First and second period went by with a blur. I had second period with Iggy and he lost me half way there. Fortunately the dude in all black had the same class. He took me there. His name, I found out, was Fang. And I almost laughed out loud when we walked into the class and a red-head, wearing way too much make-up and showing way too much of herself, came running up to him screaming, in a very high-pitched, nails-on-chalkboard voice, "FANGY!"And hugged him. But I knew what it was like to be laughed at at the worst times. I knew he wouldn't really care, but the noise wouldn't pass through my lips.

It was at orning break when things finally got interesting. Angel and I sat with Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Fang. Nudge was talking about something they all seemed to find quite interesting. "Max did you hear about the talent show auditions? OMG I'm so excited! The auditions are today at the whole school assembly. If you make it through you have a week to practise your act and the talent show is next whole svhool assembbly! I think that someone from our table, that includes you Angel, should audition! What do you think?" I gave her a blank look as I registored what she had said. "I hadn't heard about it actually." I stated simply, opening my chips and handing one to Angel who hadn't even taken hers out of her bag. It must have reminded her because she took hers out as soon as she had finished it. Then she looked up at me innocently. "I think you should Max. You're really good at singing. Please?" Her voice was so quiet that we all only just hear it. Damn. She knows that I can't say no to her. "Fine." I said. She smiled, Nudge screamed. God that girl has a good set of lungs on her.

Biology was interesting. Not the class, but the people I shared it with. I got Fang as a lab partner. At least it was someone I knew. Right as i sat down the red-head from this morning came up again and I heard Fang mutter something under his breath about her clingyness. "Fangy, I want to be your lab partner." Wow, blunt much? "Lissa, you were my lab partner last term. You know the rules." He said without meeting her way too eger **(A/N: spelling?)** gaze. "What rule Fangy?" She seemed towant to make him talk. "The one where you are not allowed to have the same lab partner more than once a year." That was Iggy. She glared at him pathetically and stomped away to her table.

"So Max, what are you going to sing for the talent thingy?" Iggy asked. It wasn't enough that I hadn't answered him ever since I agreed. The answer was still the same. "I don't know Igs. You saw me write it on the sign up sheet." He looked at me sternly. It wasn't a very succesful attempt. "You actually said it was a surprise." He stated.

"OMG, you are in the auditions?" Wait, I thought Lissa sat down. "OMG, Lissa did you hear that? This little slut thinks she has a chance!" She said before errupting into high-pitched giggles. "OMG Bridget! No way! She has no chance in hell. Stupid loser. Can't even afford stationary. This morning she got her pens and stuff from Nudge!" Bridget was sitting down by now. They were both laughing histerically at me. I was holding back tears. If only they knew the real reason why. If I asked I would have gotten beaten up. I can't even eat without stealing it from my own house. She has no idea what I had to go through just to get the supplies I have. I have a scar from a knife along the inside of my left forarm because Jeb caught me taking a pen. She has no idea. "Don't listen to them." Fang said. "Yea, they're just scared you're going to beat Lissa." Iggy added. I nodded mutely. Then class started.

Okay, I'm not going to lie. I was freaking out! The auditions were now! And I was next. Lissa and Brigdet were still laughing quietly at me. It hit me right then. I knew exactly what I was going to sing. "Maximum Ride." The principal called out. I stood and walked to the front. After telling the school band what I was going to sing I announced it to the school. A damn I never knew a school could be so big. And everyone was staring at me. I shook off the shock. _Focus max, Focus_. I told myself. "Hey I'm Max. I'm going to be singing Don't Laugh At Me." And with that the band started their instruments.

**Don't Laugh At Me by Mark Wills**

_I'm a little boy with glasses_

_The one they call the geek_

_A little girl who never smiles_

_'Cause I've got braces on my teeth_

_And I know how it feels_

_To cry myself to sleep_

_I'm that kid on every playground_

_Who's always chosen last_

_A single teenage mother_

_Tryin' to overcome my past_

_You don't have to be my friend_

_But is it too much to ask_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

_I'm the cripple on the corner_

_You've passed me on the street_

_And I wouldn't be out here beggin'_

_If I had enough to eat_

_And don't think I don't notice_

_That our eyes never meet_

_I lost my wife and little boy when_

_Someone cross that yellow line_

_The day we laid them in the ground_

_Is the day I lost my mind_

_And right now I'm down to holdin'_

_This little cardboard sign...so_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall_

_I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me _

As the song ended everyone just stared open mouthed at me. Then they errupted into cheers. Angel ran up on the stage and huged me, I hugged her back and lifted her off the ground. And with that the bell for lunch rang.

As walked out of the room, holding Angels hand, I saw two identical red-heads glaring at me. Well guess what? I didn't care. I just kept walking. When I walked into the cafiteria I was attacked with questions from Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy. None from Fang who was being silent, as always.

* * *

**Long chapter I know. But I am really impressed with it. Things started to go bad after this so I had to put Max's slice of fame in here! By the way you should really look up that song! It's awesome. And, yea, it's country. SUE ME! Actually don't. Anyway. TTFN!**

**- eternalreader62**


	5. Thank God We Have A Back Door

**Hey guys! So far I've gotten 18 reveiws! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I use way too many of these ! in my authors notes as well as these ? but, oh well. I my reveiws I got a few questions so I'm just gonna answer them and then go on with the chapter!**

**Guest: I don't know who this was so bare with me. I did mean to say that. So far I think you are the only one who has picked up on it.**

**VampiresExploedInLight: I'm not gonna answer that. It is something you are gonna have to find out for yourself. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own the plot. My plot. hehehe . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thank God We Have A Back Door!**

_Max P.O.V_

After school Angel and I decided to walk home with the Flock. A weird name, I know, but that's what they call themselves. Apparently we are official members now. Iggy made a little speech at lunch. God, he really is weird. Anyway, we were walking home with them and slowly, one by one, everyone found their houses and left untill it was just Iggy, Angel and I. It turns out that Iggy is our next door niebour.

"I'm telling you, Spiderman would win!" He argued. We were discussing who would win out of Batman or Spiderman. **(A/N: Who do you guys think would win?) **I shook my head. "And I'm telling you that Batman would win." I took Angels hand and looked Iggy in the eye. "No, he wouldn't! Spiderman has all these awesome powers. He can shoot webs! He would just stick Batman to the wall!" I shook my head. "No he wouldn't. You don't need superpowers to win a battel." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yes you do!" we were nearly at our houses now.

I was about to argue more when Angel screamed and jumped behind me. What the hell? I looked up to see Jeb standing at the front door. He looked like he was trying not to fall over. His clothes were ruffeled and his hair was all messed up. He was the most drunk I had ever seen him. "Who is that?" Iggy asked, still confused. He didn't know about the abuse. No one did. We didn't want to be sent to foster care and then seperated. We were afaid. Yes, I Maximum Ride, was afraid of losing Angel.

"Jeb." I stated. My eyes flickered to the fence seperating our house from Iggys. "Hey, can we climb over your fence to get home?" I asked. "Sure. Whoo's Jeb?" Poor, poor Iggy. If only he knew. "Our dad." That was all I said before running with Angel to the far corner of the fence. It was easy to climb over, thank goodness. I climbed over first, then helped Angel. She was crying. I could see that she was holding back sobbs. She was shaking so hard sh almost couldn't get over.

"Come on." I whispered urgently. After pulling her over we ran over to the back door. It was unlocked. I stepped in and pulled Angel with me. She run to our room immeadiatly. She took my bag with her. I took a deep breath and went to find Jeb.

You might be thinking, are you crazy!? Well, some might think I am. But if I didn't find him, he would look for us. Then Angel would get beaten too. "Maaaaaaaaaaaax!" He was calling onto the street, sluring my name in the most drunken ways possible. I opened the front door behind him. "Yes daddy." I answered, putting on a fake innocent voice. I had to talk this was when he was drunk. Or he hit me harder. I don't know why, he just does. Calling him daddy felt wrong. He was no daddy, no matter how many kids he had.

I opened the door for him and stepped back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy still standing there in shock. I quickly turned my attention onto Jeb when he almost fell on me trying to go through the door. He steadied himself on the counter. I shut the door and gulped. It was going to be worse tonight. "I didn't see you come in." He stated before punching me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. How can drunk man who can hardly stand straight, punch so hard. He broke a beer bottle over my head. I felt the impact, put not the pain. I wasn't bleeding. Thank god. I really didn't have to option of going to the hospitol, so, I couldn't get that badly hurt or I would probably die.

He kicked my legs, behind the knee, nocking me to the ground. He wouldn't stop kicking me. He kicked, my back, my stomach, my arms, my legs, my head, at one point he managed to kick my in the eye. He kicked untill he was tired. I crawled over to the door of my room and knocked almost silently. Angel opened the door immeadiatly. I must have been screaming. Great. She helped haul me in and got to work on fixing my injuries. A six year old should never have to do that. Hell, a fourteen year old shouldn't. And a fourteen year old wasn't. A fourteen year old was the one with all the injuries.

I must have past out at some point because the next thing I remembered was being woken up by Angel. I checked the time on my very old cellphone. 7:00 am. Good, we needed to be at school by 8:30 am so we had just enough time to get ready and catch up with the others on the walk to school. After getting dressed and eating a peice of bread each we grabbed our bags and snuck out the back door, unseen by Jeb who was in the kitchen. He had work today.

Jeb was a scientist. And a sick, cruel one at that. When I was little he tried to inject me with bird DNA, that would make me 2% bird. Thank god Dr. M walked in and stopped him. I really don't want to be the result of a science experiment gone wrong.

After yesterdays fiasco **(A/N: don't you just love that word?) **We knew that Nudge wasn't going to Gazzy's or Iggy's in the morninng, so we found Iggy and Gazzy walking, and all together we walked to Nudge's. The guys were having a huge debate over what prank would be better to make Nuge's hair go frizzy. I thought that only happened when it was humid. Oh well. I better just ignore it so I don't get in trouble with Nudge.

I was slightly limping because I had a huge bruise along my ankel and it hurt too much to walk on. Nobody but Angel noticed. Nudge was just coming out of her front door when we got there. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully before talking about a whole lot of random stuff. I couldn't concentrait on her, my ankel hurt to much to concentrait on anything. I winced with one of my stepps and everybody stopped.

"Max, what's wrong?" Nudge asked, too frightened to chatter aimlessly. "Nothing it's just, I think I may have hurt my ankel really badly last night. I fell down the stairs." I had to lie. I had to. They couldn't find out what really happened.

Nudge and Iggy took turns helping me walk to school, where we found Fang waiting for us. He took one look at my pained state and came over to help. "What happened?" He asked, seemingly worried about me. Cute. Wait, waht? Why am I thinking like that? Especially when I may have a broken ankel. Mudge told my cover story an they all took me to a bench and forced me to sit down. Then I proceeded to take my right shoe and sock off.

Oh my god! My ankel was at least double the size it was meant to be. Everybodies eyes widened, Angel started to cry. I hugged her tightly. "It's okay." I told her. Trying to calm her down. The others went to get thee school nurse.

I started thinking that the day would get better. Little did I know it was about to get worse. Much, much worse.

* * *

**I have to leave it there. I bet no one expected that! But hey. I didn't either so who am I to judge? I think this is my first time leaving this story on a cliff hanger and I'm pretty proud of my self for writing this chapter less than 12 hours after the last one. Yay me! Anyway, please review! I love hear, or should I say reading, what you guys think of my stories. Bye**

**- eternalreader62**


	6. My Plan Kills Jeb

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updateing lately. IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR! It's my school. I well, sadly, I have to actually go to it. Sucks, right? Oh well. Not my fault. Anyway so I left you on a cliffy last time, so now I guess you are finally going to find out what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. I only own this story. I do not own any song used in this story and I don't evn know if there is one in this chapter yet!**

**Chapter 5: My Plan Kills Jeb.**

_Max P.O.V_

Okay, so when the nurse came she nearly fainted. I know right. She is a nurse. If she nearly faints at this then what does she do all day? Anyway she sent Iggy and Fang back to get the wheelchair and it was right about then that I decided I hated her. I did NOT need a wheelchair. I had walked all the way to school.

I took everybody - Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Fang, Iggy and the nurse - nearly twenty mintues to actually get me to sit in it. And it was only because Nudge got fed up and basically tackled me onto it. Not so fun when ypu are covered in bruises. But I couldn't tell her that. I saw Angel wince from the corner of my eye. She knew about my bruises. The nurse tried to make everyone go to class but no one did. Eventually she just gave up. Stupid nurse who can't handel swelling.

What sucked most about using the chair was that I wasn't aloud to even push it myself. The nurse made Fang push me. I guess it could have been worse. She could have been pushing me, But it made me look weak!And if there's one thing I know, it's that makeing me look weak is not a good idea. Unless you have the power to kill me. Then I'll just put up with it.

I glared at the nurse the whole way to the sick bay. She flinched whenever she looked in my direction. After itting there bored out of my mind for ten minutes in the sick bay I asked the question that was on everybodies mind. "So what's up with my ankle. You know, other than the swelling?" She gave me a look of pitty and I had to bite my tounge to keep from swearing at her. And I was trying not to swear around Angel anymore. Not a good example for me to set for her.

"Well honey" Honey!? "It's not broken. But it is badly twisted. I have a brace around here somewhere that you can use, you'll need it for a week **(A/N: that's guess. Does anybody know how long she'd actually need one for?)** and I'll give you some cruches to use." My mouth popped open. And I'm guessing it was rather obvious because everyone turned to face me, even the nurse paused from looking for the brace to look at me, then quickly turned away when I glared. This is going to be one sucky week. Especially when Jeb finds out. "Are you going to tell my parents?" The word parents felt like acid on my tongue. As far as I was concerned, I had no parents. Jeb was no dad and my own mom had left me. The only parent I'd ever had was Dr. M and she was freaking dead. "I'll leave that to you." She replied. Oh, I get it. She was trying to make me like her better. Well, how is that going for you Blondie. Oh, did I not tell you? She's blonde. not natural blonde, more like; I-dye-my-hair-with-bleach-every-day-when-I-get-home-from-work blonde.

I colapsed **(A/N:spelling?) **onto my seat at morning break. This stupid brace was making it impossible to walk. And cruches don't help. AT ALL! I swear, I've tripped over them at least eight times this morning. "So. How was your morning?" Screw you Iggy. After I voiced this statment he held his hands up in surrender and laughed at me. I hate that kid sometimes. No. I don't really hate him, I hate this freaking brace, I hate the cruches, I hate the nurse, and I HATE JEB! He was ruining my life.

It was then that Nudge started her usual chatter. But one thing she said caught my attention. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked her. "I was saying we should have a sleepover tonight to celebrate the fact that we don't have school tomorrow! It's a teacher only day! I love those days. Don't you?" As she droned on and on I thought it through in my head. We obviously can't stay the night, but Jeb doesn't know that we don't have school tomorrow. "We can't stay the night but can we come to your house around 8:30 in the morning the next day?" She nodded and wrote her adress on a small piece of paper. Finally, after all these years, Angel and I were finally going to have one day for ourselves.

The next two periods were really boring and a complete waste of the little time I had away from Jeb. So I'm only gonna tell you about what happened at lunch.

I hobbled in through the caffeteria **(A/N: spelling?)** doors and slowly made my way to my table. As I sat down I looked up to see Nudge about to say something - surprise! - but she glanced over my shoulder, went pale and looked down at her lunch. I looked around seeing the everyone else on this table was doing the same thing. Even Angel. I looked over my shoulder and nearly screamed. There was no one behind me. Instead there was a huge banner on the wall. It said:

_Awwww! __Maxi Ride__ got a boo boo! Why don't you go on home to your __Daddy?__ He'll kiss it better!_

Then there was a cartoon drawing of a girl with dirty blonde hair - I'm guessing she was me - hugging a taller guy with grayish blonde hair. My 'Dad'. I stood up slowly and walked over to the banner. "Who did this?" No reply. I walked over to the popular people table and climbed ontop of it. How I got up there with this stupid thing on my leg I will never know! They all stopped their meaningless chatter and faced me. All the girls looked like they wanted the guys to throw me out the window. But the guys were looking at me like they wanted me to stripp right then and there. Gross! I kicked one of them in the face with my good leg. Shure it hurt to stand on my bad leg, but I really needed to do that. "I said: Who did this!?" I gestured over to the banner hanging on the wall behind me. The entire caffiteria stopped what they were doing and looked at me. It didn't take as long as last time but I guess they were kind of expecting it.

Everyone looked at Lissa and her crew. I shook my head and tore the banner down. Then I pasted the biggest fake smile I could manage onto my face. "Thanks! I've always wanted something like this. You know, ever since my dad died I've wanted something to remember him by!" I don't know why I said it, I just did. I had no problem pretending that Jeb was dead. To me, he was. Just a really annoying ghost who liked to hurt Angel and I. The entire caffeteria looked guilty and saddened and generally they looked like they wanted to kill Lissa and her crew. That is why I did that!

As I sat back down everyone continued with their useless chattering but the Flock looked at me with their mouths hanging open. "Is your dad really dead?" Nudge asked. "He can't be I saw him!" "Iggy's right. He's not dead. But I was sick off all their crap and I knew that that would make them stop. At least for today." They all nodded like they got it but I knew that every single one of them not includeing Angel was wondering how I could so easily say that my dad was dead. And with a smile on my face. Well they weren't gonna get an answer.

**It's not my best peice of writting, but I needed to use up the rest of the school day! Don't judge me. :P**

**I hope the next chapter will be longer and better but I'm not gonna update until I get 10 more updates. Right now I have 24 so I'm not gonna update until I have 34. Kay? Bye!**


	7. My First Day Off In How Long?

**Hey guys! So, you probably hate me right now for not updating . . . well . . . what can I say? My life is busy, I'm lazy, oh, and I've had writers block. And it was only a little while ago when I had enough reviews. I'm hurt you guys. I know that a lot more of you read this than those who review. I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW! Okay . . . I'm just gonna write now . . .**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!**

**MAX: What?**

**ME: Do the disclaimer.**

**MAX: No. You made Angel and I abused kids!**

**ME: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzyy!**

**Gazzy: Yea?**

**ME: Can you do the disclaimer in Max's voice?**

**GAZZY IN MAX'S VOICE: eternalreader62 does not own the maximum ride series.**

**Chapter 6: My First Day Off In How Long?**

_MAX P.O.V_

The next day Angel and I woke up extra early so we could apply the right amount of concealer and wear something other than the uninteresting clothes we wore to school. You might be wondering why we had to be extra careful about the concealer it's because parent's who actually care – Nudges parents – are the hardest people to lie to about bruises. They always seem to know. Anyway, in the end Angel wore a long-sleeved pale pink dress that ironically used to be mine, and gray stockings with the same shoes she wears to school. I wore a black tee-shirt that had a faded read heart on the front with white wings and black jeans. I wore a thin red jacket over it. And the shoes I wore to school. We don't have very many options when it comes to clothes. I am given $50 every 3 months to buy Angel and me new clothes. It's never enough.

We grabbed out school bags and silently sneaked out the front door. We hid our bags and my crutches in the bushes outside the house and walked towards the house that Nudge said was hers. IT was exactly 8:31 when I rang the door bell and it was exactly 8:35 when Fang answered the door. I know this because I kept looking at the clock through one of the windows by the front door. "If there any particular reason why you are answering Nudge's door?" As soon as the words left my mouth a huge water balloon hit fang on the back of the head and exploded. Water dripped down the back of his neck and off the sides of his face. "Iggy has water balloons and Nugde is wearing make-up." And in normal words that translates to: Iggy and Gazzy are having a water balloon fight and Nudge didn't want to ruin her make-up so she is hiding and couldn't answer the door in fear of being hit.

I was just about to enter the room when I realised that water would smudge our concealer. But it was too late. A water balloon exploded against my shoulder soaking me and causing my concealer to drip. And it continued to drip. Down my neck, down my arms. The room went silent. I could feel the eyes on me. I could practically hear their thoughts floating through the air. 'what happened to her?' 'why does she have bruises all over herself?'

Eventually they got it out of us; the whole story, the abuse. The whole, we don't have a room thing. Everything. Then, of course, Nudge made me have a shower and change into some clean clothes; a tee shirt and some jeans. But they could see everything now; all of the bruising on my arms, the scars, my black eye. They were almost silent.

"We have to tell someone." I was shocked to see that it was Fang, of all people, who broke the silence. And he was saying that we needed to tell people something. I shrugged. "It's not that bad. And I can handle myself. And I can risk losing Angel. We're all each other have." I said looking down at the girl who was clinging onto my arm. The room was quiet again. "I still think you should tell, but it's your choice. I can't force you. And even if I told, you've managed to hide it this long, who's to say you can't hide it for longer." By now we were all staring at him open mouthed. Not just at the fact that he had thought it through that much but at the fact he was talking so much. He never talked.

In the end I convinced everyone to think nothing of it and just act like everything was normal. But I couldn't help but realise that they treated us a lot more carefully. I knew they didn't believe my cover-up-story for my ankle but they didn't question it. Either they didn't want to hear the details or they didn't want us to have to repeat them.

We were all laughing at something when we hear a car pull up out the front. We froze. Nudges parents? But they were asleep. "It's my brother Caine!" She whisper shouted. After that little announcement everything was a rush of us running to Nudge's room, tripping over each other's legs, and getting stuck in her bedroom doorway. As soon as Angel and I were in, Nudge set to work fixing my cover-up - which had been washed away so she had to apply from scratch – and checking to see if Angel need anything fixed up a little. She was just putting away her make-up box when a guy, who looked around 25, opened her door and said  
"Nudge, I'm home. Oh, I didn't know you had friends over. Hey – is that a scar." He was pointing at the side of my knee. Oh no. It was a scar. One that I received by being pushed into a glass cabinet on my last birthday. How the hell was I gonna be able to explain that?

**Oh . . . What should she tell him? And I'm not gonna make him a main character I just needed something interesting to happen. You know, besides everyone finding out. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated. And I will not update until I have a total of 46 reviews, that's only 10 that I need for this chapter. So R&R or it could be another 3 months or however long it's been before I update again.**

**Bye! :D**


	8. Nudges Brother From Another Mother

**I'm sorry for being such a horrible author! I have had the worst case of writers block! I'm not joking every time I tried to write a new chapter I would just sit there for about ten minutes staring at my laptop screen. But now I have an idea so it's all good now. I hope... Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride I do not own any songs used in this fanfiction but I do own the plot! (And they said it couldn't be done!)**

**Chapter 7: Nudges brother from another mother. Litterally.**

_Max POV:_

I struggled to think of something to say. You wouldn't think it was that hard would you. You'd think that I would just say something like 'Yea I broke my leg skateboarding when I was eight.' But it's not that easy. When you're put on the spot like that...you can't think straight. I'd spent so long keeping Angel and I out of these situations that I didn't even know how to deal with them. I got to comfortable. Comfortable isn't safe.

Thankfully I didn't have to say anything because Gazzy stepped up to save the day.  
"Yea, she was in the middle of telling us how she had an extra bone growing out the side of it!" He said, quite clearly trying to sound absolutely ridiculous so I could make a joke out of it. Caine looked at me and raised his eye brows.  
"I had to tell a more interesting story than just simply falling off the monkey bars when I was nine." I added chuckling. Gazzy made a disappointed noise as though he really though what he just made up was true. Gee, this kid should be a child actor!

"So Nudge, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Caine asked looking at each of us individually. I noticed he gave the boys – minus Gazzy – longer stares than the girls. He was obviously protective over Nudge. Good. Nudge deserves to have someone looking out for her.  
"Okay. This is Max and her sister Angel. Isn't Angel just so cute! I think she looks like a real angel. OMG we should totally dress you up as an angel this Halloween! I have the perfect dress! Now getting a halo that doesn't look like a cheap piece of plastic might be a bit harder to find -"  
"Nude!" I interrupted. "You're getting off topic." I stated. Nudge looked around at all the wide eyes staring at her and blushed.  
"Sorry! Anyway... This is Iggy. Well his real name is James; I don't know how he came to be called Iggy. Actually not many people know his real name is James, I don't think Max did. Anyway, next to him is Gazzy. I am not even going to try to explain that! Trust me, you will find out in good time. Next to him is Fang. And no before you ask, he is not an emo. Though he really does look like one. What with the whole 'I only wear black and hardly ever talk' thing. I keep telling him to brighten up his attire but he won't listen!" She ranted. Yesh! Have I ever told you that she likes to talk? Oh wait, I have! Well, here's the proof!

"Well I'm not surprised Nudge. You do go on about a lot of random unimportant things. Someone's bound to tune out every now and then." Nudge glared at him while we all either smiled or chuckled/giggled.  
"Whatever. Now You guys; this is my half-brother Caine. I haven't told you this because it's kind of unimportant but my parents are split up. I live with my mom and step-dad and Caine lives with my dad and his mom. Because my dad is his dad. Sometimes he comes and visits me. You know, because my dad lives ages away from here so I can't see him very often. Which reminds me; did dad come with you?" For once she didn't elaborate. In fact she looked kind of nervous. I guess he and her dad and very close.  
"No, just me. Sorry to disappoint you. I take it your parents are still asleep. I'll go make so food so we don't all starve without their expertise in the kitchen." Cain replied. His answer seemed to relax Nudge.  
"Yea because we totally couldn't live without the cereal my mum goes out of her way to buy." She added sarcastically.

And after that Caine went to make some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and, much to my surprise, Iggy went to help him.  
"Iggy cooks?" I asked in bewilderment.  
"Yea, all the time! Anyway, on to more important things; what are you singing for the talent show?" Nudge whined in my ear. I thought about it for a minute and then had an idea.  
"I know what I'm gonna sing!"Her eyes lit up. "But I'm not gonna tell you. I want it to be a surprise." She nodded but continued to pout, still rambling on about random things no one bothered to listen to.

"There is food in the house!" Iggy yelled about an hour later. I guess it would take a while to make 7 people grilled cheese sandwiches, 9 if you added Nudges mom and step-dad. We sprinted down the stairs, jumping over each other's legs so we didn't trip.

"Dude, you make some mean grilled cheese. Wait. Who am I meant to say that to?" Gazzy said looking between Caine and Iggy who both pointed to each other. That just made Gazzy even more confused. Can't say I blamed him.  
"Well, we don't know who made that particular one now do we?" Caine smiled ruffling Gazzys hair. Gazzy shook it back out and poked his tongue out at Caine, but only managed to do so for a few seconds before laughing. That kid really confuses me sometimes.

After finishing the biggest meal I'd had in 3 years I glanced up at the clock on the wall. As soon as I glanced away my eyes flew back to the piece of metal hanging on the wall. 3:30. I stood up quickly, my gaze not leaving the clock. Angel followed suit. My guess was that she followed my gaze and was feeling the same panic I was. I felt my breath speed up. We were half an hour late. Oh my god. This was not good.

Without saying a word to the others I grabbed Angel's hand we dashed through the front door. Before shutting it behind me I heard Fang curse under his breath and Caine look quizzically at Nudge and ask; "What's her problem?" I didn't wait to hear an answer. We were already half way down the road. I mentally cursed about my leg. Stupid ankle. If you could heal, like, right now that would be really helpful. But it didn't, so I continued hobbling my way home.

**Cliffy! Don't worry though because I am posting the next chapter at the same time as this one so if it doesn't come up, blame fanfiction not me.**


	9. I'm Okay Or I will be eventually

**Hey guys! So I still feel bad about abandoning you guys! But I'll try not to do it again. I can't promise though because I have a really busy homework schedule and all that. Just don't you forget about me! Isn't that lyrics to a song? It wasn't supposed to be. Okay, I'm gonna stop acting like Nudge and get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any songs that I use in this Fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 8: I'm Okay. Or I will be... eventually...**

_Max POV:_

I glanced quickly over at Angel who was fast asleep on her side of the mattress. I had finally stopped shivering. I really thought I was a goner that time. I couldn't do that to Angel. I didn't want her to go through what I went through. Ever. I decided that as soon as I could I'd talk to Social Services, get Angel out of here as soon as I could. Even if it meant we couldn't be with each other anymore. I would give up my sister to save her life.

I guess I should explain; when we finally made it back from Nudges, Jeb was waiting for us at the front door. I somehow managed to convince him to let Angel go to our room and just hurt me. And hurt me he did. He punched and he kicked and he smashed plates and cups and beer bottles over my head. I was on the brink of unconsciousness when he finally we to bed. It was then that I started to cry. Not just silent tears, but big fat ones that were always accompanied by sobs. Thank god Jeb was too drunk to notice. And if he did her didn't care. It was only a few minutes later Angel came out to help me to our room. She started crying at the sight of me. She probably thought I was dead. But the sobs hitching in my throat said otherwise.

As she helped me crawl to our room – she basically dragged me – I hadn't stopped crying. After awhile she fell asleep. But I had so many reasons to stay awake. If I was asleep who could protect her? If I fell asleep who would protect me? But there was another thing that was bothering me. And that was that someone had seen. Not Angel. Someone else. Iggy. He lived next door and could see the whole thing. He looked frozen in horror. I couldn't blame him. But now he was in danger too. If Jeb found out that they knew... I didn't even want to think about it.

I really thought that I was going to die. I had given up hope. And that's what scared me the most.

When it became time for us to get ready to go to school I woke Angel and moved with as little movement as possible to get ready. I was in so much pain. It took Angel and I almost 20minutes to do my consealer. Every time we thought we were done we'd spot another bruise. They were nasty ones too. The ones that start off black and blue. I looked like I'd just been painted by a 3 year old.

I can't really remember much of what happened that morning. Though I do remember Fang helping me walk to my classes and to morning break. Yea we had another assembly today. Only this one was only for the talent show. They just had no other way of making sure everyone came.

Anyway it was almost my turn to go up. I didn't know if I could sing. My throat was pretty scratchy from all that crying last night. I glanced over at Iggy he still wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew he felt guilty for not doing anything. But what could he have done. Nothing, that's what.

I took a deep as they called my name. I told the band what I was singing and then turned to face the school. "My name's Max and i going to be singing I'm Okay by Christina Aguilera."

**I'm OK**

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn  
_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
_

_Hoping it would be over soon  
_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
_

_And I'm OK  
_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
_

_It's not so easy to forget  
_

_All the lines you left along her neck  
_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs  
_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home  
_

_In fear of what I might see there  
_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
_

_And I'm OK  
_

_I'm OK_

I often thought of Angel's mom when I heard this song, but as I sung it I realised that I thought of my mom too. The one that left me. I looked up to see thee wide-eyed teary faces of every kid in my school looking at me. Okay not every kid. There were some who didn't seem to care. But there were only 5 kids who knew this was real. And they were all fighting back tears. But even expressionless Fang had to let a few slide.

The applause slowly started, but soon got louder and louder as almost every kid joined int. If only they knew. Then, like the Flock, they would be clapping. They would be crying.


End file.
